1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data copying device for a camera that copies data pertaining to photography, such as date/time, exposure value, and the like, within the photographic field or in the vicinity thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Data copying devices are currently known, such as that disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application Hei 2-71234, which copy data pertaining to photography, such as date/time, exposure value, and the like, within the photographic field or in the vicinity thereof.
FIG. 13 shows the data copying device introduced in the above Japanese unexamined patent application. This data copying device is capable of copying data in a total of two places; inside and outside of the photographic field of one camera frame. Data copied is displayed on copying data display components.
Each data setting is carried out in the following manner: after a photographic field exterior or interior has been selected by a function selection button, data classifications such as the year/month/day, hour/minute/second, and the like are selected by a mode selection button, and revision of each column is made possible by a numerical value selection button. The current numerical value is increased or decreased by an up button or a down button and revised to the desired numerical value.
After such an operation is repeated and the desired numerical values have been set for the two copying data display components a copying mode is activated when a print button is depressed. A "print" mark on the display component is then illuminated.
If copying data is desired in only one area, when data classification is selected by the mode selection button, one of the copying data display components for which copying will not be performed is set to a blank condition.
After this type of condition is set, a subject image is exposed by performing photography and simultaneously the data copying recording is carried out.
However, with conventional data copying devices, it is extremely difficult to determine which data has been selected.
In addition, in the case of a data copying device that copies between adjoining photographic fields, or so-called frames, it is difficult to determine which field the copied data corresponds to.
Furthermore, in so-called vertical position photography in which photography is performed with a camera held in the vertical position, since some people position a shutter button of the camera at the top and some people position the shutter button at the bottom, characters are sometimes copied in reverse from the true position of the photographic image. There is also a danger of misinterpreting characters such as 0, 1, or 8, for which it is difficult to distinguish the correct orientation.